This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to a support for an archery bow limb and/or an archery bow incorporating said support.
Archery bows typically include one or more limbs. As the bow is drawn, the limb(s) flex and store energy. The energy is then transferred to an arrow upon firing.
Archery bow limbs are often considered cantilever members or simply supported beams, which are supported at one end by a riser. For example, a limb can be bolted to a riser, which provides a moment support to the limb Often a main limb bolt and a bearing surface of the riser provide support, wherein the main limb bolt provides a force to the tension side of the limb and the bearing surface provides a force to the compression side of the limb In some bows, a compressive bearing member is positioned between the riser bearing surface and the limb.
The compressive bearing support location typically comprises a fulcrum. As the bow is drawn, the limb flexes around the fulcrum and stores energy. Portions of the limb that extend past the fulcrum are generally unsupported by the riser. The maximum bending moment present in a flexed limb is generally located at the fulcrum, and failures in limbs often occur at or around the fulcrum.
There remains a need for novel archery bow designs and novel methods for supporting archery bow limbs.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.